bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Twin Destructor
is a Bakugan Battle Gear used by Spectra Phantom in Bakugan: New Vestroia. It's part of the Battle Cannons group. Information Description The Twin Destructor Battle Gear is a pair of cannons that deliver attacks through vulcan laser blasters. Twin Destructor traps its opponents and gives no escape to its enemies. When it attaches to Helios MK2, it replaces his mechanical wings with dual cannon machine guns. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia When Spectra unveiled his creation, Hydron thought it was just a catchy upgrade, but Professor Clay knew it was deadly. In Episode 44, it appeared to have been destroyed by Helix Dragonoid, because Helix Dragonoid cracked the barrels, and supposedly destroys it. In Episode 51, however, Twin Destructor appeared again when the Brawlers were fighting the Alternative. However, it was quickly replaced with the Battle Gear Zukanator. It was stated by Spectra that Zukanator is more powerful than Twin Destructor. ; Ability Cards * Twin Destructor ''(Dual Devastator): Brings the opponent's current power level back to their base level, and adds 200 Gs to Twin Destructor. * '''Twin Destructor Level 2': Adds 400 Gs to Twin Destructor. * Twin Destructor Level 3: Game Its Gold form has 90 Gs, and its Copper and Silver forms both have 100 Gs. Twin Destructor doesn't fit well with some Bakugan because of the position of their head, like Akwimos, Krakix, Aranaut, Lumagrowl, and Helix Dragonoid. Although on the package it shows him on Avior, Twin Destructor isn't Avior's Battle Gear. ; Reference Cards * Pyrus: Flip a coin until you flip tails. Your Bakugan gets +50 G-power for each heads you flipped. * Ventus: +100 G-Power if you have fewer Bakugan in your used pile than your enemy. Bakugan Dimensions ;Ability Card *'Rapid Fire': A Fast attack that does light damage to the opponent. Trivia *It is the first Battle Gear to appear in the Anime. *It is first Battle Gear To use Battle Gear Level 2 and Level 3 abilities. *In Gundalian Invaders Episode 11 an army of Fangoids had Battle Gear similar to the Twin Destructor. Gallery Anime File:Twin destructor closed anime.jpg|Twin Destructor in Sphere mode File:Helios mk2 twin destructor.jpg|Twin Destructor attached to Helios MK2 in Sphere mode File:Picture_8.png|Twin Destructor attached to Helios MK2 in real mode File:Helios mk2 and twin destructor real form.jpg|Twin Destructor and Helios MK2 File:Heliosmkiixtdx.jpg|Helios MK2 equipped with Twin Destructor in real mode Game File:BK_CD_Twin_Destructor.jpg|Twin Destructor at Bakugan.com File:!BkR_(hg!Wk~$(KGrHqMH-DMEs71t!jDkBLW60ESTDQ~~_12.jpg|Twin Destructor and Pyrus Dharak File:hlxg.jpg|Twin Destructor equiped to Helix Dragonoid File:T1XKRuXbXyXXXz0AZY 030317 jpg 310x310.jpg|Darkus Avior equiped with Twin Destructor File:Avior_Twin_Destructor.jpg|Subterra Avior with Gold Twin Destructor File:4_Coredem_2_RH_TD_BC.jpg File:Golden_Twin_Destructor.jpg|Flip Battle Gear Gold Twin Destructor File:yhst-50521703093476_2095_497219001.jpg|Twin Destructor's Reference Card File:IMG 3982.jpg File:IMG 3963.jpg|Prototype Twin Destructor 005.JPG|Closed Twin Destructor with Helix Dragonoid 102 1725.JPG|Gold Twin Destructor (turrets open only) !B2!Y99Q!mk~$(KGrHqYOKiQE)9V6OInpBMgz7J,6tQ~~ 35.JPG helios and twin destructor.jpg|twin destructor on the real helios mk2 Bakugan Dimensions File:Copper Twin Destructor.JPG|Copper Twin Destructor File:twin destructor.jpg|Gold Twin Destructor File:Rec_VS_Kylie.jpg Screenshot-265.png Category:Bakugan Category:Battle Gear Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia